


Sorte em forma Azar

by fan3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baile, F/F, Fluffy, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Soulmates, planetário, visões do futuro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan3/pseuds/fan3
Summary: Por mais comum que Park Chanyeol fosse, havia um pequeno detalhe que o diferenciava dos outros adolescentes do ensino médio: ele tinha visões sobre o futuro de tempos em tempos.E foi uma dessas visões que virou seu dia a dia de cabeça para baixo quando ele se viu obrigado a implorar a Byun Baekhyun, o presidente do grêmio, para mudar o tema do baile de fim de ano.Tudo para que ele conseguisse finalmente se declarar para sua suposta alma gêmea e garoto dos sonhos: Kim Jongin.E tudo parecia correr bem até Chanyeol descobrir que nem sempre as visões eram bem interpretadas por ele.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. Sorte do dia: Azar

**Sorte em forma de Azar | Capítulo 1**

_Sorte do dia: Azar_

Seria numa madrugada comum no meio de outubro que Park Chanyeol teria o mais importante _sonho_ de toda a sua adolescência. Mas como ele ainda não sabia disso, tudo parecia estar tranquilo.

Aquele dia começou perfeitamente normal, tão normal que parecia ser uma versão barata dos dias anteriores em que Chanyeol levantava da cama, tropeçava na meia suja a caminho do banheiro, se lavava todo, escovava os dentes e voltava para o quarto onde tropeçava de novo na meia fedida, se vestia, catava o sapato surrado e escorregava na mesma meia encardida outra vez, correndo para os lados procurando a mochila, voltava e pegava a meia do chão para colocar no pé e calçava os sapatos. As manhãs geralmente começavam assim e aquela não foi nada diferente.

A única coisa de diferente que notou foi quando chegou à escola e se deparou com vários cartazes anunciando o baile temático de fim de ano, em que os alunos sugeriram uma série de temas que foram selecionados para que apenas três entrassem em uma enquete.

— _Contos de fada_? Quem foi que sugeriu essa merda? — Sehun berrou quase esfregando o panfletinho na fuça de cada um ali na rodinha, mas todos pareciam ser contra a ideia de terem que se fantasiar como personagens de algum conto de fadas _xexelento_.

— Droga, não aceitaram a minha sugestão! — Jongdae amassou o panfleto jogando a bolinha no cesto de lixo quase que inclinado a fazer birra e chutar todo mundo, mas não podia, claro que não, ele era bem _crescido demais_ para fazer isso.

— O que tu sugeriu? — Chanyeol perguntou se inclinando para ver as opções no panfleto.

— _Carros_.

— _Carros_ , tipo, _Carros_ da _Pixar_? — Yifan perguntou todo bonitão com uma cara incrédula de ‘mano, usaste droga?’ enquanto Sehun segurava uma gargalhada escandalosa pronto para soltar a qualquer momento uma de suas piadas de tiozão.

— Claro que não, tu quis dizer _Transformers_ , né? — Chanyeol quase bateu no Yifan por estar julgando o amigo logo de cara, mas nenhum deles sabia ser sorrateiro o suficiente.

— Não, manos, _carros, tipo, **carros**_! — Jongdae respondeu com uma força de vontade que o jovem não demonstrava no período de provas. — Tipo, cada um traz um carrinho, ou mais, sem regras, e fazemos competições de corrida com pistas da _Hot Wheels_.

— Tá me tirando! — Yifan aproveitou a proximidade e deu um _pedala-robinho_ na cabeça do pobre Jongdae, que se desanimou todo com sua ideia maravilhosa de um baile perfeito. Tudo bem que ainda não eram adultos, homens feitos, mas a maioria dos garotos de dezessete anos não passava o tempo apostando corridas com carrinho da _Hot Wheels_ , eles passavam seu tempo com outro tipo de _Hot_.

— Eu gostei da sua ideia, Dae. — Yixing acabou falando meio aleatoriamente já que estava ouvindo só metade da conversa enquanto apreciava algum _batidão eletrônico_ de um lado do fone de ouvido, mas só aquilo foi o suficiente para que o amigo sorrisse um pouquinho. Pelo menos antes de outro seboso abrir a matraca.

— Amém ao grêmio por não terem escolhido essa vergonha. — Sehun falou se permitindo rir e gritar muito, Jongdae murchou um pouquinho, mas como punição colocou o pé na frente do garoto para ele cair e tacar a fuça no chão. Foi dito e feito, Sehun só não rolou corredor abaixo porque estavam numa subida.

A dinâmica daquele grupo era algo engraçado, tinha horas que parecia que todo mundo ali estava querendo se matar e outras horas que todos estavam se abraçando e se cheirando — com alguns protestos e _poréns_ porque a maioria ali não gostava tanto assim de um asseio — e todos os cinco levavam aquela amizade como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mesmo que às vezes pudesse soar complicado por todos serem de extremos diferentes.

Já começava com Wu Yifan que tinha pose de líder e as pernas da altura de traves de futebol, nunca corria atrás de ninguém e tinha um olhar meio sensual que poderia fazer qualquer ser vivo morrer de amores por ele — e no fim, você descobriria que o grandalhão só estava no maior tédio e não tinha intenção nenhuma de flertar sério. O cabelo era tingido de loiro e ele quase nunca era visto despenteado. Era um tantinho cético e teimoso, mas a galera no grupo sabia lidar bem com aquele tipo.

Tinha também Oh Sehun, o dono das piadas mais chatas de tiozão que se podia imaginar, o cara já chegava animado para almoços de Natal, sempre perguntando sobre pavê, e só não perguntava pelos namoradinhos de ninguém porque era sempre perguntado primeiro. E aqui nem era um problema, porque flertar também era uma capacidade surreal que o menino Oh possuía. Certamente tinha feito um cursinho sobre como ser o tio chato do rolê e ainda assim conseguir beijar tantas bocas por aí. O triste da parada é que o garoto era filho único e nunca teria sobrinhos, um talento que quase seria desperdiçado se ele não compensasse tudo com os amigos.

O menino Kim Jongdae era uma figura, a criatura era fissurada por carros e tinha uma coleção desde que era pequenininho. Sempre aparecia com aquelas ideias nada a ver que todo mundo zoava, e tinha o pavio bem curto podendo mandar todo mundo ir à merda em dois tempos, o garoto não era para brincadeiras, não! Mesmo assim a galera gostava pra caramba dele, até porque Jongdae tinha uma história de ser muito _x9_ sem querer, a língua do menino não tinha freio que a segurasse e qualquer informação dada era um perigo só, principalmente se o rapazinho estivesse puto da vida.

Para rolar um contraste naquele bando de arruaceiros, tinha ali também Zhang Yixing, que vivia ferrando fones de ouvido porque esquecia que estava usando e tomava banho com eles. Ou os deixava cair na privada. Ou pisava por pensar ser algum bicho rastejante aleatório. Yixing podia parecer meio desligado, mas era só apelido mesmo, o fulaninho ficava quieto no canto, mas sabia os segredos de Deus e o mundo. E para completar, era o único do grupinho que tinha cacife o suficiente para estar dentro do grêmio estudantil.

Já Park Chanyeol era aquela cota comum que tem dentro de todo grupinho. Era meio _normal_ demais para os padrões dos moleques. Alto, barulhento, na mão sempre um copo de café e uma maçã verde, o cabelo sempre apontando para todas as direções, mas certamente muito bem hidratado e, claro, as orelhas de abano um tanto charmosas, aquilo ninguém podia negar. Ele não era exatamente como uma _Tumblr Girl_ , mas definitivamente era confiante o suficiente para se achar autêntico como uma. Park Chanyeol era um tanto paranoico também, apesar disso, tinha uma autoestima bem perigosa e um humor duvidoso — isso porque ele ria demais das piadas de Sehun. Apesar de parecer meio bonitão às vezes, era um perigo dar aquela altura para alguém tão desastrado. Cada passo era uma possibilidade diferente de cair no chão. E, falando em perigo, o sujeito já até tinha sido **eleito** como as orelhas mais bonitas da escola inteirinha! Desde o ocorrido, Chanyeol não descia do pedestal.

Mesmo parecendo _comum demais_ , Chanyeol não era bem só o que a galera conseguia ver. Quase ninguém sabia — ou acreditava, dependendo do ponto de vista — mas o menino tinha uns “sonhos” bem parecidos com _visões._ De início ele nem dava tanta bola, mas com o passar do tempo coisas interessantes foram surgindo e assim que os amigos ficaram sabendo da notícia aquele detalhe virou motivo de festa. Os garotos se empolgavam juntos, bolando teorias para o que viria a seguir e em qual contexto viria, isso os divertia tanto que nem passava pela cabeça deles que aquele _dom_ poderia ser bizarro demais para um adolescente comum.

A maior questão era que, para a galera do grupinho, pouco importava se Chanyeol tinha visões ou se Jongdae ficava bravo por qualquer coisa, nem mesmo que Yifan fosse um tantinho cético e teimoso demais, ou que Sehun fosse um tiozão pegador em plenos dezessete anos e Yixing _responsável_ demais para andar com eles — e, às vezes, um pouco tirano — o que importava mesmo é que eles sempre poderiam meter o louco juntos.

Pelo menos quando não estavam às vistas do presidente do grêmio estudantil.

A única certeza com a qual todos ali podiam concordar era que Byun Baekhyun odiava Chanyeol com todas as forças e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso. Mesmo que o Byun fosse extremamente educado e carismático com _todos os alunos_ , era fácil notar um leve, digamos assim, **ódio** vindo dele quando o assunto vinha a ser o menino Park.

E só para firmar a certeza de que o ódio era verdade foi aquele dia mesmo de outubro quando Chanyeol estava ocupado demais falando sobre seus segredinhos — nem tão secretos assim — que um acidente imperdoável aconteceu.

— Mais um panfleto desse baile _ridículo_. Eu acho que vou cometer um crime! — Sehun falou de boca cheia mordendo um sanduíche cheio de mortadela.

— Mas não era você quem tava torcendo pro tema _Inferno e Paraíso_ ganhar? — Yifan falou, dando um soco no ombro daquele seboso que só riu, quase engasgando com a comida.

— E estou! Mas ainda quero cometer um crime.

— Eu gostaria muito de cometer um crime contra você agora, meu chapa. — Jongdae suspirou olhando para Sehun como quem quer muito dar uns sopapos em alguém, com força. Parece que zombar do tema sugerido pelo amiguinho não foi lá a melhor performance de Oh Sehun.

— Sabe o que _eu_ quero? — Chanyeol falou com os olhos longe, a galera toda prestou atenção nele porque pensavam que seria algo de extrema importância. — Chamar o Jongin para ir ao baile comigo, mas ele é muito lindo, _puta que pariu!_

Como era de praxe sempre que entravam naquele assunto, os quatro retornaram para a sua conversa habitual e até Yixing, que estava ouvindo uma música que tinha acabado de baixar antes de pausá-la, voltou a colocar os fones nos ouvidos.

— Galera, prestem atenção aqui, por favor, eu vou _definitivamente_ conseguir dessa vez! — O menino protestou batendo a mão na mesinha do refeitório chamando atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam, o grupo não estava no quesito _mais popular_ da escola, mas viviam bem sem estar na realeza do lugar. Até porque os cinco ali tinham o próprio reino.

— Para de se iludir, meu chegado! — Yifan falou com aquela mesma cara de ‘ _irmão, tás bem?’_ e pousou a mão no ombro do pobre Chanyeol, que estava cansado de ser desacreditado daquela forma pelos seus melhores amigos.

— Chanyeol, pensa só, tu é a fim desse moleque desde o ensino fundamental, meu colega, não vai rolar não! Só aceita. — Sehun aproveitou que estava bem do lado do amigo para afagar suas costas como se Chanyeol tivesse caído no berreiro. Não que ele não quisesse, mas não faria uma cena para escola toda.

— Claro que vai rolar, Sehun, eu só preciso de um pouco de força de vontade pra chamar! — Assegurou e se sentiu um pouquinho inseguro quando olhou para Yixing esperando uma ajuda moral, mas o amigo só sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. — Pô, Yixing!

— Desculpa, Chanyeol, mas você tá nessa viagem já faz tempo. — Ele comentou tirando os fones de vez, não tinha como apreciar sua arte perto daqueles barulhentos. — Enche a gente de esperança e depois _caga no bilau_.

— O termo é _caga no pau_ , Xing. — Jongdae teve que explicar, e já tinha uma galera que olhava esquisito para a mesa deles.

— Eu nunca fiz isso, que absurdo! — Chanyeol falou se sentindo atacado, mas sabia que já tinha feito sim.

Os garotos eram muito bem lembrados todos os dias desde os primórdios que Chanyeol nutria uma queda, quase um penhasco, por Kim Jongin, e o rapaz não parecia se tocar porque, além de estudar numa sala diferente, era todo metido com os populares. Mas o diferencial do Kim era que ele **não era** nem um pouquinho metido, Chanyeol sabia que o bonitinho sempre saía por aí com uma carinha de sono mega fofa que o fazia querer apertá-lo de todas as formas.

Infelizmente os diálogos com ele nunca passaram de:

_— Oi, **Jongin**._

_— Oi, Chanyeol, você está bem? Tá tremendo..._

_— **Jongin** , meu nome é Chanyeol._

_— É, eu sei. Você tem certeza de que está bem?_

_— Eu vou no banheiro agora._

_— É? Hm... boa sorte, então._

E nunca mais do que isso. Chanyeol ficava até um pouquinho ofendido quando seus amigos falavam que, bastava o bonitinho Kim chegar perto que ele perdia a voz. Aquilo não chegava nem perto de ser verdade na sua opinião, não tinha fundamento nenhum, e era obviamente invenção da cabeça de seus amigos.

— A questão é, Chanyeol, se tu conseguir chamar o Jongin, o que é meio _improvável_ , — Yifan começou com toda uma postura séria — o que vai fazer caso ele, _hm, não sei_ , recuse?

Chanyeol piscou um momentinho e olhou para seu porta-sanduíches que estava vazio. Olhou para o amigo de novo e não entendeu qual o motivo daquela pergunta.

— E por que ele recusaria? — Perguntou todo inocente, se admirando com as expressões dos seus colegas, era impossível que eles achassem que o Kim não lhe daria uma chance!

— Sempre tem uma chance de ele não te querer, tu sabe disso. — Yixing completou antes que Sehun falasse alguma merda, porque ele estava com vontade de falar uma.

— E por que ele não iria me querer? — Ele soltou uma risadinha sem perceber a gravidade da situação.

— A pergunta é, como você está tão confiante se nunca nem falou direito com o cara? — Jongdae foi aquele que conseguiu pôr as dúvidas de todo mundo em palavras, então Chanyeol conseguiu entender que seus amigos estavam zombando dele, não o achavam capaz de conquistar o pitelzinho, e isso era ultraje.

— Porque eu sou um _gatão, ora pois_ , Jongin sabe reconhecer pessoas bonitas. Aliás, eu fui eleito como tendo as _orelhas mãos charmosas_ , saca só. — Ele disse mexendo nas orelhas que pareciam saltas para fora do corpo, agradecendo muito por manter uma higiene ali limpando sempre que achava necessário, afinal ele era muito charmoso, sim. Só seus amigos não viam isso.

— Tá, eu tava falando que o baile seria muito incrível se fosse com o tema dos deuses... — Sehun retomou o assunto porque ninguém aguentava quando Chanyeol resolvia se exibir, naquele grupo o único narcisista que tinha licença era Yifan, que se achava todo sem nem perceber. O Park havia chegado depois e não podia sentar na janela assim sem mais nem menos.

— Que porra, ninguém me escuta mais! — Se revoltou todo, mas os amigos não foram nem um pouco solidários, conversando sobre qual tema seria o melhor, ignorando o de _Conto de fadas_ apesar de Yixing achar legal que todos eles escolhessem uma princesa e se vestissem numa versão _genderbend_.

— Nem amarrado eu me visto de princesa! — Sehun falou todo nojento. — Se bem que eu ficaria ainda mais bonito de vestido.

— Tão bonito que meus olhos sangram só de imaginar. — Chanyeol falou no puro atrevimento quando sentiu a pancada chegar na sua cara, mas Sehun não revidou com murros e sim com palavras. E palavras ditas em alto e bom som!

— Deveriam sangrar depois de ficar secando o Kim Jongin sem nem piscar, isso sim! — Devolveu e Chanyeol em toda a sua fúria, magoado pelo amigo ter mexido com sua paquerinha da vida, e também meio com vergonha por ele ter falado um pouquinho alto demais, num movimento só jogou todo o café que restava em seu copinho na direção da cara de pau do amigo que, com agilidade, recuou um pouco, mas ainda foi atingido na orelha.

Numa hora dessas a galera do refeitório toda se virou para olhar que palhaçada era aquela, e não puderam se admirar mais com o que viram, até mesmo Chanyeol sentiu as tripas darem um nó.

O café que tinha jogado para atingir o paspalho do Oh Sehun havia atingido em **cheio** o presidente do grêmio estudantil, Byun Baekhyun, aquele que era bem conhecido por não gostar nem de estar no mesmo ambiente que Park Chanyeol.

E que agora estava banhado pelo café gelado do moçoilo que tremia sentindo que seu fim estava próximo. E meio que estava sim.


	2. Sorte do dia: Café

**Sorte em forma de Azar | Capítulo 2**

_Sorte do dia: Café_

Não tinha jeito, a galera ficou meio sem saber como agir naquela situação, tudo estava em _pause_ porque Chanyeol viu sua vida passar em câmera lenta na frente dos olhos.

Enquanto Sehun tapava a boca completamente surpreso e atabalhoado, Yifan observava tudo esperando a famosa treta enquanto Jongdae olhava de Chanyeol para Baekhyun e de Baekhyun para Sehun sem saber por quem torcer numa possível discussão. Ou, quem sabe, numa possível pancadaria.

Yixing conhecia bem tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol, então ele não se incomodou em colocar seus fones de ouvido no lugar e apertar o _play_ , e as coisas ficaram tensas aí.

Chanyeol se levantou todo tremelicando para ver direito o estrago que havia feito com o presidente. O cara já não tinha um humor muito simpático estando seco, imagina só estando coberto de café.

Para ajudar o amigo no momento de desespero, Yifan catou uma toalha que sempre carregava consigo e jogou para o amigo que ficou apavorado sem saber o que fazer. Byun Baekhyun estava com o rosto impassível, os panfletos do baile na mão molhados e os óculos redondos completamente sujos com o café. O menino sentia o líquido meio gelado escorrendo para dentro de sua roupa e queria muito apenas desaparecer, mas não podia deixar barato como presidente, os alunos precisavam entender que a escola não era lugar de algazarra.

— Eita... — Yifan falou quando Baekhyun tirou os óculos e o pendurou na gola da camisa que vestia por baixo do suéter típico, que era branca até um tempo atrás. Todos viram o presidente respirar fundo e olhar com seus olhos caídos para cada um presente ali naquela mesa, um por um, lentamente.

O olhar parou em Sehun que _chega_ recuou um pouco e depois foi para Chanyeol, que se assustou e começou a gaguejar sem parar com o cabelo caindo na frente do rosto.

— Ih, _presidente_ , me desculpa, foi muito _mal_ , eu queria jogar o café no Sehun, sabe como é, ele estava sendo _inoportuno_! — Pipocou para cima do Byun, que se segurou um pouco para não meter bronca em todo mundo. Baekhyun era uns dez centímetros mais baixo que Chanyeol, mas não era menos forte, todo mundo sabia que o presidente havia feito aulas de artes marciais e que era faixa preta em sei lá quantas delas (pelo menos era o que dizia o boato), era um verdadeiro mistério que Chanyeol não queria descobrir _mesmo_ , principalmente naquele momento.

Baekhyun puxou a toalha para si, esfregando-a nos lados do rosto porque estava se sentindo incomodado com o café escorrendo naquela região, mas depois — quando sacudiu os panfletos e percebeu que eles não estavam tão utilizáveis assim — devolveu-a para o Park e se pôs numa postura séria, olhando para todos os arruaceiros, fazendo jus à sua posição de respeito.

— Quantas vezes eu preciso falar que não podem fazer arruaça no refeitório? — Ele disse para todos ali, e apesar do tom duro ele estava sendo um pouquinho piedoso, como se estivesse desapontado. Aquele era o truque. — Sehun, abotoe sua camisa, por _obséquio_ , você não é nenhum _stripper_.

— Bem que ele queria ser. — Alguém murmurou lá perto, mas aquilo não abalou nadinha nenhum dos garotos ali, especialmente Baekhyun.

— Yifan, obrigado pela toalha, mas poderia não fazer tanta sujeira? Acha que é divertido desperdiçar tanto papel? — O presidente mostrou os guardanapos amassados e espalhados pela mesa bem próximos a Yifan que _chega_ caíam para fora de sua bandeja. Yifan acenou em confirmação porque não é como se o cara estivesse errado. O desmatamento era algo _foda_. Num sentido ruim. — E Park Chanyeol... — Ele virou para o rapaz que ainda estava de pé a sua frente e que se tremeu todinho.

— Assim, presidente, me desculpa, o Sehun é um palhaço, ele estava fazendo piadinhas e eu tive que calar a boca dele... — Ele quase suplicava, era um tantinho vergonhoso, mas não queria ficar em detenção e Baekhyun tinha o poder de dar as advertências. Chanyeol não era tão novato em levar advertência, só naquela semana havia ganhado duas, uma por gritar nos corredores e outra por correr em _horário impróprio_. Todas vindas do Byun, caso ele recebesse outro presentinho daqueles, era detenção na certa.

— Quantas advertências você ganhou essa semana, Park? — Ele perguntou, deu uma chancezinha do garoto sair ileso daquela palhaçada, mas o idiota decidiu ir pelo caminho mais difícil.

— Uma só, por favor, _Byunnnn_! — Quase que juntou as mãos e pediu por misericórdia, mas Baekhyun não era do tipo misericordioso. Não com Park Chanyeol.

— Como presidente do grêmio é meu dever ao menos ter certeza de que cada estudante está fazendo seu papel no âmbito escolar — ele disse como se fosse começar um discurso, o que era típico de Byun Baekhyun, por isso que ninguém se mexeu embora parecesse chato — e o seu principal dever é manter a honestidade. _Terceira_ advertência em uma semana, Park. — O presidente assinou o bloquinho sentindo a caneta grudar em seus dedos e arrancou o papelzinho, entregando para o rapaz que ficou ainda mais choroso. — Detenção depois da aula.

E saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido, jogou os panfletos estragados na lixeira e, quando teve certeza de que estava longe dos olhares da galera, correu cheio de raiva para o banheiro.

* * *

No caminho para a última aula Chanyeol estava um tantinho devastado. Sentia que todo mundo o olhava pelos corredores e tinha certeza de que não era — embora seu ego um tantinho elevado gritasse que sim — por causa de sua beleza estonteante.

Na sala de aula o professor demorou para aparecer e como era de praxe Sehun arrastou a carteira para perto de Chanyeol para que eles conseguissem fofocar um pouco junto de Yixing que sentava na cadeira da frente. Infelizmente Yifan e Jongdae não faziam a mesma aula que eles naquele dia.

— Sai pra lá, Sehun, eu não tô muito a fim de conversa hoje não! — Logo falou quando o garoto chegou todo abusado com um sorriso insinuante. Chanyeol tinha certeza de que Sehun iria zoar com a cara dele porque era muito o papel de Chanyeol tomar detenção na fuça pelo menos uma vez por semana, parecia um pouco injusto, mas mesmo quando o presidente estava de mau humor ele nunca dava advertências sem motivo. O Park que brincava com a paciência de Baekhyun, e ele não era conhecido com o cara mais liberal do mundo.

— Cara, eu acho que tu deveria tentar conversar com o Baekhyun, sei lá. — Ele falou _do nada_ e Chanyeol não entendeu se aquilo era uma indireta ou se o amigo estava realmente querendo que ele morresse.

— Tá louco, cuzão? Se você não percebeu, ele me odeia _demais_! Não viu que ele nem hesitou em me dar a terceira advertência?

— Ah, irmão, vai dizer que ele não te deu advertência por causa do café? — O Oh falou cruzando os braços como um desafio, Chanyeol já havia tomado tanta advertência que era estranho ficar um dia sem. E não seria aquele, claro, porque aquele era um dia extremamente comum. — Tu banhou o menino com café gelado, Chanyeol, e foi sorte não ter sido café quente.

— Não fala assim comigo que foi tudo culpa sua, desgraçado! — Ergueu a mão para dar um tabefe bem dado no amigo, e aquela discussãozinha chamou a atenção de Yixing que estava quase pegando no sono, mas como não podia ouvir música na sala de aula ele decidiu virar-se para bater um papo com os colegas antes do professor chegar. Não custava nada afinal.

— Minha culpa? Irmão, foi tu que jogou o café! — Se defendeu como pôde, sabia que tinha ido longe demais falando do amorzinho do Park, mas nunca imaginou que ele fosse ficar tão nervosinho.

— Tu falou do Jongin, caralho, não precisava falar dele, metade do refeitório ouviu! — Chanyeol sussurrou esperando que ninguém escutasse suas lamúrias, então ele viu Yixing voltar os olhos para ele e para Sehun esperando o momento certo para falar: aquele era Yixing.

— Acho que o refeitório **_todo_ **ouviu, na verdade. — O Zhang falou com uma carinha bem amena que despertou o desespero do menino Park. — Mas eu concordo com o Sehun, você deveria falar com o Baekhyun sim.

— Exatamente, sabe que as detenções ficam no histórico escolar, não sabe? — Sehun o lembrou daquele pesadelo, em um mês havia cumprido mais detenções do que os vagabundos da escola em um ano inteiro! Injustiça total.

E com aquela constatação Chanyeol deixou a cabeça cair e enfiou os dedos entre as madeixas.

— Como que vocês me pedem pra falar com o Baekhyun? O **Baekhyun**! Justo o **Byun Baekhyun**! É muito mais fácil eu falar com um professor e dizer que o Byun é completamente descontrolado e parcial e que ele não tem cacife nenhum para ser presidente do grêmio! — Falou aos bufos, sem se importar se Yixing era o tesoureiro do grêmio e mantinha uma espécie de _amizade profissional_ com o presidente. — De onde já se viu? Aposto que ninguém na escola recebe tanta advertência quanto eu!

— Mas também, sendo burro desse jeito, tu merece, né! — Sehun quase deu uns tapas no ridículo. — Tu só faz merda na frente do Baekhyun, parece que tem um alarme que toca dentro da sua cabeça que quando o Byun aparece você é incentivado a fazer merda.

Chanyeol não teve como discordar daquilo, mas não era cem por cento verdade, ele fazia muitas merdas na frente do presidente sim, mas não era de propósito.

— E eu discordo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun é extremamente dedicado e muito responsável, é centrado e venceu as eleições de forma justa. — Yixing foi logo defendendo o colega, Chanyeol podia ser seu amigo, mas era mancada falar daquele jeito do rapaz quando ele não estava nem ali para poder se defender — Logo ele é, sim, muito apropriado para o cargo onde está.

— Pois _na minha opinião_ ele não é! — Chanyeol discordou todo teimoso.

— Você votou nele também, Chanyeol.

— Para de ser _baba-ovo_ , Xing, a questão aqui não é o Baekhyun ser ou não ser um bom presidente — Sehun comentou um pouquinho mais eufórico. — A questão é que ele precisa parar de dar advertências pro Chanyeol ou o coitado não vai conseguir bolsa pra universidade ano que vem.

— Também não é pra tanto, Hun. — O Zhang comentou com um biquinho. — E outra, Baekhyun não foi injusto em te dar a nota de advertência, não. — Os dois reviraram os olhos porque só membros do grêmio que se achavam muito usavam o termo _“notas de advertência”_ , e mesmo que Yixing não fosse um dos nojentos, os dois ali fizeram uma careta para demonstrar a ânsia de vômito. Era assim que funcionava. — Você, além de sujar ele todo, desperdiçou comida, fez sujeira e ainda mentiu sobre o número de advertências na semana...

— Você acha que o Byun ia me livrar se eu tivesse falado a _verdade_? — Chanyeol interrompeu indignado com tamanha inocência do amigo.

— Ele iria, eu sei que sim. — Yixing confirmou, Sehun não queria entrar na rodinha de briga e por isso não falou nada, mas sabia que o amigo chinês não estava ajudando muito fazendo com que o Byun parecesse o anjo que não era.

— Por que você não vai lá ser amigo dele, então? — Perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas num momento de insegurança e imaturidade que quase nunca acontecia (os ditos momentos de insegurança, já os de imaturidade nem eram momentos, eram a vida inteira de Chanyeol), mas que era extremamente necessário.

Yixing não teve tempo de responder porque o professor havia chegado na sala de aula inventando alguma desculpa esfarrapada e, enquanto Sehun arrastava sua carteira para o lugar original, ele fez um “ _psiu_ ” para o Park com peso na consciência e tentou fazer o dia do amigo um pouco mais feliz.

— Se quer saber, o Baekhyun fica até tarde na sala do grêmio, caso queira falar com ele. — Falou pensando que o amigo iria agradecer, mas ele só revirou os olhos. Yixing ficou confuso.

— Eu não vou falar com ele, Xing, se o cara me detesta, deixa me detestar! — Deu de ombros. — Eu nem ligo pra ele, mesmo.

Num suspiro meio agoniado, Zhang Yixing voltou a olhar para o quadro antes que o professor lhe bronqueasse, não tinha muita coisa a fazer pelo seu amigo se ele iria bancar o teimoso.

O negócio é que não é que Chanyeol não ligasse para Baekhyun **mesmo** , ele não tinha absolutamente nada contra o Byun. Haviam se conhecido no fundamental, na mesma época em que conheceu Jongin, os dois nunca foram amigos próximos, mas faziam algumas matérias juntos na mesma sala, nunca foi aquilo de se falarem todos os dias, mas Baekhyun lhe parecia muito — muito mesmo — mais educado e bondoso antes de entrarem no ensino médio.

O menino havia mudado também, assim como quase todo mundo, claro. Se no fundamental o Byun tinha o cabelo pretinho cortado em _cuia_ e saía por aí sorrindo e falando com todo mundo exalando confiança e alegria, no primeiro ano do ensino médio o bonito apareceu loiríssimo, com as laterais do cabelo raspadas e vários _piercings_ nas orelhas.

A cor do cabelo foi mudando e se tornando mais escura com o passar do tempo e, pelo que pareceu, a personalidade dele também. Baekhyun nem sorria mais para Deus e o mundo, mas parecia ser gente boa com todos, exceto com Chanyeol. Devia ser marcação, só podia ser.

Nos dias atuais, Byun Baekhyun tinha cabelos castanhos meio escuros demais quase sempre com ondinhas no topo da cabeça — que ele tentava a todo custo deixar alinhadinho para manter um padrão profissional, mas não conseguia manter o cabelo quieto! E claro, correr pela escola toda tinha uma parcela de culpa — e usava um par de óculos redondos pelo qual tinha muita afeição.

E quanto aos _piercings,_ foram diminuindo com o passar do tempo, atualmente havia apenas um mesmo, e ele continuava lá firme e forte na orelha esquerda do presidente. Era uma argolinha de prata que Baekhyun não deixaria nunca fechar como os outros. Só de lembrar da dor que sentiu na recuperação depois do furo se arrependia por ter deixado que os outros fechassem.

Chanyeol só havia mudado no comprimento das pernas e do cabelo mesmo, fora isso, seus olhos ficaram cada vez maiores e seu nariz entortou um pouquinho, mas nada que ele achasse horrível. Ele se achava um pitelzão, aliás.

A questão é que Chanyeol não fazia ideia **nenhuma** do porquê Byun Baekhyun era sempre tão odioso com ele se eles eram colegas até que amigáveis anos antes. Se Yixing tivesse conhecido Baekhyun antes do dito cujo ser o presidente do grêmio talvez os dois fossem amigos! Mas o ódio do Byun era tanto que era até reconhecido pela escola afora.

E não tinha mais como esconder depois da cena no refeitório.

Depois da detenção lá foi-se o pobre menino para casa, pensando em como iria explicar para a mãe que havia ficado de detenção _depois da aula_ mais uma vez, pensou até se deveria inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para se livrar da bronca, mas lembrou do papo de honestidade que o presidente havia falado segundos antes de dar a advertência final.

Ele bufou, se sentindo um completo burro. De fato, era.

O menino caminhou pelo pátio da escola em direção aos banheiros, não era o único por ali, tinha mais gente na sala de detenção e ele não teve que fazer muita coisa, o que era extremamente chato e fazia o tempo passar se rastejando.

Mas finalmente havia acabado aquele pesadelo, só precisava ir para casa que tudo estaria bem.

E foi quando saiu do banheiro que viu Baekhyun correndo da sala do grêmio para sabe-se lá onde, eram quase cinco da tarde e não sabia que as reuniões se estendiam até aquele horário, já que Yixing dizia sempre que nunca passava das três e meia, era quase regra.

E nem foi isso que deixou Chanyeol um tantinho abismado, o que doeu um pouquinho na consciência foi ver que o Byun estava com a mesma camisa que usava quando tomou o banho de café. Ele não estava com o suéter por cima, e a camisa estava dobrada até o cotovelo, mas era muito visível a mancha que havia ficado — parecia já estar seca, mais ainda assim — e foi num impulso que Chanyeol deu meia volta e quase seguiu o presidente para ver se podia ajudar com alguma coisa, mas parou antes mesmo do terceiro passo.

Se Baekhyun o odiava mesmo não iria querer sua ajuda, e ele não queria ganhar mais advertências naquela semana. E nem nunca mais.

* * *

Chanyeol era o menino mais tristonho depois de chegar em casa.

Não conseguiu se livrar do olhar decepcionado e dos suspiros bravos e cheios de palavras rudes. Ninguém gritou, no entanto. Geralmente sua mãe fazia um escândalo dizendo que ele acabaria sendo expulso e seu pai ficava tão bravo com a gritaria que gritava também. O único fato que se repetiu foram os resmungos perante o silêncio na hora do jantar.

— Sem condições, Chanyeol, _sem condições mesmo,_ meu filho. — Park Soyeon falou, bem nervosa quando Chanyeol já estava se segurando para não sair correndo dali. Benção e _tchau_.

— Teu irmão nunca levou uma advertência no colégio. — Foi a vez de seu pai, Park Dongyeol, reclamar.

— Eu tô dizendo faz tempo já, o _presidente do grêmio_ não vai com a minha cara! — Protestou e foi o pior erro de sua vida.

— E quem é esse moleque? O que você fez pra ele não ir com a tua cara? — Chanyeol suspirou pensando que a mãe pudesse fazer suas cenas típicas de novela bem ali, por sorte ela não exagerou tanto.

— Já falamos, se te fizerem mal na escola você aguenta. Se te fizerem mal de novo, você agarra na porrada.

— Filho meu não vai agarrar ninguém na porrada, _Dongyeol_. Se você apanhar na escola, chegando em casa você já sabe, né?

Chanyeol engoliu em seco pensando nas vezes que havia se metido em briguinhas. Quando chegava em casa sua mãe sempre limpava seus machucados com o remédio mais doloroso que existia.

— Então é melhor fazer com que esse presidente goste de você, Chanyeol, mais uma detenção e eu vou perder os cabelos. — Seu pai pontuou, mesmo que já estivesse um tantinho careca.

No fim de toda a algazarra, Chanyeol deu boa noite, pediu as bênçãos e foi para seu quarto, pegou o celular e ficou fofocando com a galera, revirando os olhos toda vez que Sehun falava que ele tinha que resolver o problema com as advertências, até que ele se lembrou de um detalhezinho e resolveu não morrer de curiosidade. Pelo menos não daquela vez.

> **[11:35 PM]** **Chanyeol** :
> 
> _ei, Yixingggg_
> 
> **[11:36 PM]** **Yixing:**
> 
> _eu_
> 
> **[11:36 PM]** **Chanyeol:**
> 
> _teve reunião do grêmio hj né?_
> 
> **[11:37 PM]** **Yixing:**
> 
> _não ué_
> 
> **[11:38 PM]** **Sehun:**
> 
> _cuidado mermão o chanyeol tá sendo sorrateiro!_
> 
> **[11:40 PM]** **Chanyeol:**
> 
> _não teve mesmo?_
> 
> **[11:41 PM]** **Yixing:**
> 
> _não ué, fui pra casa com a rapaziada e tudo ‘-‘_
> 
> **[11:42 PM]** **Yifan:**
> 
> _chanyeol tu tomou alguma coisa tipo suco, refri_
> 
> _ou sei lá, alucinógeno_
> 
> **[11:42 PM]** **Chanyeol:**
> 
> _vão pra porra vocês todos_
> 
> _menos o Yixing que ele é massa_
> 
> **[11:44 PM]** **Jongdae:**
> 
> _que algazarra é essa, ô porra_
> 
> **[11:44 PM] Yifan:**
> 
> _o chanyeol cheirou cola de sapateiro :x_
> 
> **[11:44 PM]** **Chanyeol:**
> 
> _boa noite ae cambada, falou_
> 
> **[11:52 PM]** **Jongdae:**
> 
> _misericórdia chanyeol_
> 
> _desde quando tu é sapateiro?_

Chanyeol decidiu não pensar mais sobre aquele assunto, ficou todo paranoico e tudo foi culpa do bocó do Sehun que encheu sua cabeça de coisas, ele não queria falar com Baekhyun nem nada, só queria entender porque o palhaço tinha ódio dele, ele tinha certeza de que nunca tinha nem dado bolada nele nas aulas de educação física, nem mesmo _uma vezinha_! Pelo contrário, Baekhyun era sempre o primeiro a distribuí-las de graça o levando a ser expulso do jogo algumas vezes por não se tratar de queimada e sim de vôlei.

Ficou tudo tranquilo quando o Park fechou os olhos e voltou a imaginar como seria sua vida ao lado de Jongin, o moçoilo bonitíssimo e extremamente bacana que reinava toda a escola. Esperava muito que ele não tivesse visto aquela cena vergonhosa e queria muito que ele aceitasse seu futuro convite para ir ao baile com ele.

Ele nem fazia ideia de quando começou aquela _crushzinha_ , talvez porque Jongin lhe emprestou uma caneta toda bonita já no finzinho das aulas no ensino fundamental — quando ainda faziam matérias juntos — e nunca a pediu de volta. Chanyeol a guardava com tanto amor e carinho que nunca nem usava. Era estranho como ter uma paixonite podia ser ao mesmo tempo bom e irritante, mas a caneta com o pingente de sol na ponta continuava guardadinha na sua gaveta de cuecas, enroladinha em uma cueca nova com estampa do _Hulk_ , com etiqueta e tudo.

E foi só Chanyeol apagar que sua mente começou a criar formas e mais formas, os sonhos viriam a qualquer momento e, mesmo que ele não percebesse, seria um sonho diferente, um _sonho_ muito importante que ele jamais esqueceria e mudaria sua vida eternamente. Talvez até mais que eternamente.

Mas, enquanto ele ainda não tinha a mínima noção de todos os significados que aquele sonho poderia ter, um sorrisinho tímido brotou em seu rosto porque a primeira pessoa que ele viu no meio de tantos planetas, estrelas e poeira espacial banhados numa luz roxa e brilhante foi um doce e sorridente Kim Jongin.

E foi então que o menino Park Chanyeol entendeu que aquilo não era de fato um _sonho_.


End file.
